


Alcohol

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	Alcohol

Beca's Pov  
I'm sitting in my dorm doing my physics homework. Why the fuck is this so hard? I think to myself. All of a sudden a bag is put over my head making me not see anything. I start to sqirm around.  
"Calm down shorty, it's just me." the person said. I notice the person's voice a few seconds later.  
"Chloe? What the fuck is this for?" I say. She doesn't say anything. She makes me stand up straight. I hear a bunch of others people's names being called. I hear my name being called and the bag taken off my head. I open my eyes, when I do I look around. I see a bunch of girls to my left, a table with candles to my right, and Aubrey and Chloe in front of me with smiles on their faces.  
We perform some ritual about not being in a relationship with a treble (which doesn't affect me 'cause I'm a lesbian) and a ton of other shit. After that we went to a party to celebrate.

Aubrey's Pov  
I'm so excited for aca- initiation night. Also I'm so happy Beca made it to the Bella's, that means I can spend more time with her. I look over to her and see her talking with a treble. I frown when I see them talk and laugh together. I look away and get some alcohol to drink. All I need is to get over my crush on the alt- girl, so I keep drinking.The last thing I remember is walking towards Beca.  


3rd Person Pov  
A very drunk Aubrey walks up to a very sober Beca.  
"Umm... Hey Aubrey." Beca says smiling at the blonde.  
"Becs... can youuu take me to myyyy dormmm???" Aubrey said slurring her words. Beca smiles at the nickname.  
"Can't Chloe take you?"  
"Naaahhhh... she probably making out withhhh her boyyyfriend."  
"Alright come on" Beca says sighing. How am I supposed to get over you? Beca thought. With that Aubrey stumbles onto Beca and hold onto her for balance. Beca puts around Aubrey's waist to make sure she doesn't fall over.  
"Ok Aubrey, where's your dorm?" Beca asks.  
"Er... It's ... ummm... I don't know." Aubrey answers. With that Beca decided to just bring Aubrey to her dorm instead.

Beca's Pov  
When we get to my dorm I let Aubrey sleep on my bed and I sleep on the floor.  
"Becs there's enough room on the bed you know." I hear Aubrey say.  
"It's ok Bree I'll just take the floor." I say lying down on the carpet. I hear Aubrey shuffle around and eventually stop. I feel her pick me up. I freeze. She puts me in the bed with her. She pulls me closer and with that I feel my heat start to beat faster and butterflies in my stomach. Aubrey puts her arm around my waist and buries her face into my neck. I start to fall asleep in Aubrey's arms. I wish I can fall asleep to this every night. I sigh.  
"Goodnight Aubrey" I say knowing she won't respond and with that I fall asleep.


End file.
